Little Ruby Rose
by DanielLC
Summary: RWBY characters in the stories they allude to.
1. Little Ruby Rose

Once upon a time there was a dear little girl named Ruby, who was loved by every one who looked at her, but most of all by her grandmother, and there was nothing that she would not have given to the child.  
One day her mother said to her, "Come, Little Ruby, here is a piece of cake and a bottle of wine; take them to your grandmother, she is ill and weak, and they will do her good. Set out before it gets hot, and when you are going, walk nicely and quietly and do not run off the path, or you may fall and break the bottle, and then your grandmother will get nothing; and when you go into her room, don't forget to say, 'Good-morning,' and don't peep into every corner before you do it."  
"I will take great care," said Little Ruby to her mother, and gave her hand on it.  
The grandmother lived out in the wood, half a league from the village, and just as Little Ruby entered the wood, a Beowolf met her. Ruby did not know what a wicked creature he was, and was not at all afraid of him.  
"Good-day, Little Ruby," said he.  
"Thank you kindly, Beowolf"  
"Whither away so early, Little Ruby?"  
"To my grandmother's."  
"What have you got in your apron?"  
"Cake and wine; yesterday was baking-day, so poor sick grandmother is to have something good, to make her stronger. I also brought Crescent Rose. It's a scythe, and a high-impact customizable sniper-rifle," she said, as she showed off her weapon.  
This surprised the beowulf, but he was nothing if not clever, and he knew exactly what to do.  
"It was nice meeting you," said the Beowolf, "but I'm in somewhat of a hurry. Maybe I'll see you again later." He then left hastily, and made a mental note never to enter this part of the forest again. Ever.


	2. Yang Xiao Long and the Three Bear Faunus

In a far-off country there was once a little girl who was called Yang Xiao Long. She was a sad romp, and so restless that she could not be kept quiet at home, but must needs run out and away, without leave.

One day she started off into a wood to loose the people she'd been fighting the night before. She ran here and she ran there, and went so far, at last, that she found herself in a lonely place, where she saw a snug little house, in which three bear faunus lived; but they were not then at home.

The door was ajar, and Yang pushed it open and found the place to be quite empty, so she made up her mind to go in boldly, and look all about the place, little thinking what sort of people lived there.

Now, two of the faunus had been out of town, and the third had gone to the airport to pick them up. They were a father bear, and a mother bear, and a little bear; but the little bear had made porridge and left it on the table to cool. So when Yang came into the kitchen, she saw the three bowls of porridge. She tasted the largest bowl, which belonged to the father bear, and found it too cold; then she tasted the middle-sized bowl, which belonged to the mother bear, and found it too hot; then she tasted the smallest bowl, which belonged to the little bear, and it was just right, and she ate it all.

She went into the parlour, and there were three chairs. She tried the biggest chair, which belonged to the father bear, and found it too high; then she tried the middle-sized chair, which belonged to the mother bear, and she found it too broad; then she tried the little chair, which belonged to the little bear, and found it just right, but she forgot to turn down her aura and sat in it so hard that she broke it.

Now Yang was by this time very tired, and she went upstairs to the chamber, and there she found three beds. She tried the largest bed, which belonged to the father bear, and found it too soft; then she tried the middle-sized bed, which belonged to the mother bear, and she found it too hard; then she tried the smallest bed, which belonged to the little bear, and found it just right, so she lay down upon it, and fell fast asleep.

While Silver-hair was lying fast asleep, the three bears came home from their walk. They came into the kitchen, to get their porridge, but when the father bear went to his, he growled out:

"SOMEBODY HAS BEEN TASTING MY PORRIDGE!"

and the mother bear looked into his bowl, and said:

"Somebody Has Been Tasting My Porridge!"

and the little bear piped:

"Somebody has tasted my porridge and eaten it all up!"

Then they went into the parlour, and the father bear growled:

"SOMEBODY HAS BEEN SITTING IN MY CHAIR!"

and the mother bear said:

"Somebody Has Been Sitting In My Chair!"

and the little bear piped:

"Somebody has been sitting in my chair, and has broken it all to pieces!"

So they went upstairs into the chamber, and the father bear growled:

"SOMEBODY HAS BEEN TUMBLING MY BED!"

and the mother bear said:

"Somebody Has Been Tumbling My Bed!"

and the little bear piped:

"That isn't what happened! I've never seen her before in my life!"

At that, Yang woke in a fright, and said, "There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all this. I broke into your house, ate your porridge, and then slept in your bed."

The father bear growled:

"HOW IS THAT REASONABLE?"

"It's a long story."

and the mother bear said:

"Do You Honestly Expect Us To Believe That?"

She'd tried the first explanation, but they found it too short; then she'd tried the second explanation, but she found it too long; then she tried the third explanation, and found it just right.

She walked up to the little bear, kissed him, and told him "Last night was awesome." and walked away before he could recover.


End file.
